


I Get it Now That it's Over

by HeiwanaKenomo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Childhood Friends, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pining, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeiwanaKenomo/pseuds/HeiwanaKenomo
Summary: They met when they were too young to remember.Jisung only realised what the words meant when he was a moment too late.//Soulmate prompt: there are words on your wrist that only you can see. It's the first thing your soulmate will ever say to you. But people always talk about just one phrase, just one set of words.So why does Jisung have another that sounds more like a farewell than a greeting?





	I Get it Now That it's Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but I enjoyed writing it.  
> I hope you enjoy it as well!

Jisung is only four years old when he meets him. The boy that’s slightly taller than him and has the same chubby cheeks as him, the loud boy that laughs too much in a dolphin-like pitch. He doesn’t like him. Jisung doesn’t really like anybody.

 

Regardless, he plays with the stranger.

 

He finds out, through the adults since the stranger can’t seem to speak his language, that this boy’s name is Chenle and that he’s from a wealthy family in China. He also discovers that Chenle is only a couple months older than him, born the year prior, but still in the same grade.

 

They play stupid games and even though Jisung would rather have fun with his toys all on his own in his peaceful corner he lets this new kid play with them, lets him throw around the small cars and lets him crash the large bus with dramatic sound effects. Jisung doesn’t say much, keeps to himself and his little cars.

 

When Chenle yanks one of them right out of his hand he decides he doesn’t like the boy at all.

 

The next day Chenle plays with him again. This time he brings his own toys, some dolls and plastic animals along with some extra cars.

 

When he lets Jisung keep some of his toys he decides he doesn’t dislike the boy that much.

 

The next day the same thing happens. Chenle brings more toys and lets Jisung keep some of them without a fuss. But today he brings cake, vanilla cake with fresh strawberries and whipped cream. Jisung’s favorite.

 

When he gives Jisung the entire slice he decides he might like the boy.

 

The month follows with the same routine. Jisung begins feeling guilty for taking so many toys home and brings some of his own for Chenle to keep. They decide to make a deal, whenever one of them wanted the other’s toy they’d have to trade another for it. The grow closer. Jisung officially tells his mom he’s made his first friend.

 

When Chenle invites him to his sixth birthday party Jisung decides he does like the boy. A lot.

 

Time flies by and the two boys watch each other grow. Jisung learns how to read and can finally understand the weird drawings on his wrist, drawings he knows are only visible to him. He’s in class when he finally understands what those drawings mean.

 

“Give. Me. That.” Jisung reads out loud the first set of drawings, squinting his eyes at the weird phrase. It doesn’t say please. Only rude people ask for things without saying please. He doesn’t want to meet someone rude like that. “Sea… see? See. Y-you. Tomo… tomorrow. Ji. See you tomorrow, Ji.” He pouts. The teachers told him the funny stuff on his wrist tells him what his favourite person is going to say to him when they first meet. Why would someone say that on their first meeting?

 

He decides to ask Chenle.

 

“Oh… You have it too.” The older boy seems genuinely shocked when Jisung tells him what he sees on his wrist. “Mine is just like that. There’s a phrase on top that just says ‘you can't talk to strangers’.” Chenle says as he drags his finger across his wrist as if Jisung can see what is written. “And there’s another right under it that says ‘don’t forget’.” Jisung watches his elder pout.

 

“What does it mean?”

 

“I don’t know. But whatever. You need to come see the new swings they just stalled.”

 

“You mean installed?”

 

And they simply shrug off the previous topic. There’s something that lingers in the back of Jisung’s mind for a while, something important. But eventually the squealing and the fun in the park make it go away.

 

Time flies by, birthday parties, play dates, festivals. They do it all together throughout the many years and, unsurprisingly, become inseparable.

 

Jisung is ten years old when he decides to ask his teacher why he has two phrases on his wrist instead of just one, like she was saying. She looks at him with a strange expression.

 

“It’s impossible to have two phrases, dear.” Jisung furrows his brows. She doesn’t believe him.

 

“But Chenle says he also has two phrases!” He exclaims, trying his best to convince her and the snickering classmates around him.

 

“Jisung, it’s impossible.” When he realises he won’t get anywhere arguing with his teacher he drops it.

 

He stares at his wrist throughout the entire day, reading word per word over and over again.

 

There are definitely two phrases.

 

Middle school is not as fun as it sounded in elementary. Jisung doesn’t like the new teachers and he absolutely hates all the homework. They even move to a new building without drawing on the boards and dirty footprints on the tiles, only boring white and grey walls with boring white and grey ceilings and boring white and grey floors.

 

He clings to Chenle all the time.

 

When he’s nearly thirteen years old he meets Jaemin, a boy from the grade above that helps him and Chenle with their History project. Jaemin seems to like them and introduces them to his own friends, Jeno, Donghyuck and Renjun.

 

Renjun speaks Chinese and Chenle seems to be happy with that.

Jisung doesn’t mind them. He doesn’t dislike them like he usually does with new people, but he doesn’t really feel like hanging out with them all the time. They’re too tiring to be around all the time.

 

Chenle isn’t tiring at all. He’s fun to hang out with. But not when he’s with other people.

 

He grows apart from the boy. Not too much, but a noticeable amount. His mother even tries to talk to him but he’s just too stubborn to admit he misses his best friend.

 

The four older boys graduate from middle school and move onto the next stage, a completely new building with completely new teachers and completely new boring walls. Chenle stops spending so much time with them. Jisung is relieved.

 

They grow closer again.

 

High school is absolute hell, Jisung decides. He’d known it wouldn’t be great since he’d heard all types of stories from his dramatic older friends but nothing could have prepared him for how real all of it turned out to be. Teachers are always talking about the future, adulthood, jobs, college, money, tests. It’s too much for Jisung to bare.

 

School is stressful enough but his newfound feelings are what really push him over. He hates them, these feelings. He wishes they’d go away. They don’t. He needs to blame someone and who else can he blame but himself?

 

Jisung learns he hates himself. He learns he hates himself for feeling things whenever he looks at Chenle. Learns he hates himself when he gets the overwhelming urge to press his lips against the older boy’s soft ones like the dramas his parents watch. Learns he hates himself for wanting to love not only a boy but his best friend. Learns he hates himself for being so dirty.

 

He’s barely sixteen when he somewhat comes to terms with himself. He accepts some of the feelings, not all of them. But it’s a start.

 

Chenle is the first to know. They’re at a café near the school when Jisung breaks down in front of him, telling him everything about his feelings towards boys, revealing some of his deepest secrets.

 

Of course he leaves out the part of him feeling these things specifically with Chenle, says he feels it with ‘boys in general’.

 

He expects Chenle to hate him, to cuss at him and tell him how disgusting he is. But he doesn’t. The older just smiles. And hugs him. He tells him everything is okay, assures him that he isn’t disgusting and he’d never hate him for simply liking boys.

 

Some time passes by before Jisung tells his family.

 

It’s their first real fight. His mom gets mad, she doesn’t understand. His father gets furious, he’d never understand.

 

The weeks that follow are tense. Jisung notices the unwelcomed feelings for his best friend growing every second they spend together and he absolutely hates it. His parents don’t seem to be on speaking terms with him and he finds himself missing his mother’s comforting words, finds himself missing the advice she’d give him. He really needs it now.

 

Jisung’s just turned seventeen when he firmly decides he’ll tell Chenle. He’ll tell him everything about the weird feelings, tell him for how long he’s had these thoughts. He knows his emotions will be rejected, but he needs to get it all off his chest before it suffocates him. He just needs Chenle to know.

 

So, he invites him to hang out at the local park this Saturday.

 

“Tomorrow?” Chenle asks, lollipop in hand. Jisung nods with a small smile.

 

“I have something to tell you.”

 

“Oh? Jisung is finally going to reveal his dark secrets to me?” The older teases, twisting the lollipop in his mouth.

 

“Something like that.” Jisung laughs. They reach the younger boy’s house and both stop at the doorstep.

 

“Noon sharp, Chenle. Don’t forget.” Jisung says, opening the door.

 

“I won’t. See you tomorrow, Ji.”

 

And he closes the door.

 

When the phone rings late at night Jisung is the one to pick it up.

 

His parents seem to forget their fight and drive him to the hospital.

 

He cries when he sees his best friend. He cries when he sees Chenle laying dead on the boring white and grey sheets of the hospital bed. He cries when he sees his beloved with ghostly skin. He absolutely breaks down when it finally hits him.

 

When he finally stops to think of the words etched on his wrist.

.

.

.

 

_Jisung watches the boy plop down beside him. He doesn't pay much mind to him until the stranger points to the toy in his hands and speaks in a loud voice._

 

_"Give me that." Jisung glares at him, hugging the toy close to his chest._

 

_"You can't talk to strangers."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Like I said, this was really short. But I still hope you could enjoy it.
> 
> See ya!


End file.
